


"Why are you so pretty, hyung"

by ongthebae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Daniel, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, JinHoon if you squint, M/M, Mild Spank Kink, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Smut, like really mild, make that a tag please, whoa almost forgot that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongthebae/pseuds/ongthebae
Summary: 'Daniel's tounge roamed inside his mouth, kissing Seongwoo hungrily until he become a moaning mess. Daniel proceeds to mouth along his neck, marking him with low groans. He stopped to run his tounge on Seongwoo's right nipple while pinching the left one using his fingers, earning a high-pitched whine from Seongwoo.'"Oh my g-"Where Seongwoo found out about them dirty ongniel fics and oblivious Daniel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first time writing a fic because my thirsty ass cant wait for more ongniel smut so excuse my lame writing.  
> I checked for new ongniel fic everyday lmao.
> 
> Anyways enjoy ^^

After finishing their photoshoot for the 1st Look, all of Wanna One members went back to their dorm for the much needed rest. Even by using two cars, the eleven-member group still have to squish themselves sitting, along with their manager and some staffs on the way back to their dorm. Seongwoo immediately regret his decision to get in first because now he's squeezed in between the two big members Minhyun and Daniel. 

"I'm going to shower first after this !" Jisung yelled from the front seat. 

"Second !" That's definitely Sungwoon. Seongwoo was still processing the topic when someone already said 'Ninth!' along with some giggles so he wasted no time shouting 'Tenth!' because nope, he finished his shoot the second and he has waited for too long. 

However, there's another voice shouted with him too at the same time. 

It was Daniel. "No, I said it first" 

"I said it FIRST" 

"I'm your hyung Daniel so let me shower first" 

"But --"

"Oh my god can you just go shower together" Sungwoon groaned, obviously tired from cramping in the small space.

Seongwoo's face went red hearing that. "Omo, look at Seongwoo hyung ! What are you thinking about hyung ?" Said Guanlin with his shit-eating grin.

Daniel laughed out loud. "Yah Guanlin ! That's my line, you're not legal yet so don't think about dirty things" He said, still laughing at Guanlin's words. Also Seongwoo's still-red face.

Seongwoo smacked Daniel's chest lightly to shut him down and it worked. He ignored those unsuccessful hidden giggles though.

 

After 20 minutes, they finally arrived. The staffs and managers went to their respective homes, leaving the boys at their dorm. Their shoes scattered at the front door when all the members raced to get inside first. Including Seongwoo. They all laughed when Jisung fell unceremoniously on the sofa when he tripped over a carpet. 

"Aish these immature hyungs.." a small voice from Jinyoung who was smiling softly at the incident. "Hurry up Jihoon hyung ! I'm closing the door !" 

"Wait for me ! I'm tired ." Jihoon get in and closed the door, heading towards his, Jinyoung's and Woojin's shared room.

Seongwoo didn't expect that they're really going to shower according to the order from before. He grabbed his phone to keep him occupied while waiting for his turn.

Tenth.

Today was the third day and third photoshoot as Wanna One. He smiled a little thinking about how will it be the next day, next week, next month, and until the last day of his journey in Wanna One. Speaking about photoshoot, he quickly opened his secret Twitter account to see what their fans thought about the recent photoshoot.

"Ah, they saw the behind the scenes already".He looked up the fans' comments about how good he did as a model. He can't help but be proud a little. Then, he saw a picture shot from afar, where all the members gathered for their last session. 'Damn is that Daniel'. Daniel was lying at the center while the others lay around him. He laughed at how ridiculous it looked like from afar.

And then there comes the comments.

Seongwoo read all the top comments. However he stopped after reading a particular one.

@ongxniel OH MAI GAD IS ONG SEONGWOO LYING ON KANG DANIEL'S CROTCH 

@ongnielakathebestship OMG I THINK HE IS

@kangdaddy im thanking the person who made my thirsty ass see some ongniel

'What?? I wasn't lying on his crotch, just his thighs..' But, looking back at the picture, it really looked like he was on top of Daniel's crotch. 'Seems like it's because of the angle and unclear shot'. 

His main thought was not about that though. "What is ongniel ..?" He searched it up on Google and was served with pictures of him and Daniel. 

'OH ITS ONG AND DANIEL ! Fuck, didn't know I'm this dumb' he thought to himself. He went through the photos and then brought to a site. 

Ongniel fanfics.

Oh.

'So there're fanfics for me and Daniel'. He looked up from his phone when Minhyun went inside to shower. 

5 people left. 

Daniel is on his phone too across his bed. They're roommates along with Jisung. 

Not knowing what to do, he clicked on one of the fics without reading the intro. The fic started innocently.

 

Until the dirty scene comes. 

 

His eyes went wide reading about his sexy time with Daniel. He totally didn't expect that. The author listed everything about Daniel's body. From his broad shoulders, buff chest, veiny arms, long fingers, strong thighs and many more. He looked up again and was stunned for a second.

 

How could he not notice all of these? 

There he is, Daniel. Just lying on his bed. His left knee bent, both arms flexed a little, revealing his muscles. He already took off his shirt before, complaining about how hot the room is. His perfectly carved abs. Some drops of sweat running down from his forehead. And his focused gaze on his phone.

'Fuck ! Why do I feel aroused just by looking at him ?' He turned his attention back to the fic and continued reading. 

'Daniel's tounge roamed inside his mouth, kissing Seongwoo hungrily until he become a moaning mess. Daniel proceeds to mouth along his neck, marking him with low groans. He stopped to run his tounge on Seongwoo's right nipple while pinching the left one using his fingers, earning a high-pitched whine from Seongwoo.' 

"Oh my g-" 

"Hyung if you don't want to shower now then let me"

Daniel's voice brought him out of his dirty thoughts. Wow, he forgot Daniel's there. 

And wait, did he just read a sexual fic about him. And Daniel. With Daniel not even 7 feet beside him?

He also realize how turned on he is looking at his erection.

"Fuck go away its my turn" he just want to run away from Daniel and solve his little problem down there. 

 

Of course that little shit will never let him live.

 

Daniel also bolted from his bed to the bathroom before Seongwoo can close the door. "Let me remind you that I'm tenth too". He said with a smirk.

Seongwoo silently prayed for Daniel to trip and fall on his way because 'I AIN'T LETTING DANIEL EMBARASS ME EVEN MORE IF HE SEES MY ERECTION'. 

 

Seongwoo was a few seconds away to close the door when Daniel suddenly got inside and pinned his hands on the door. "Too late hyung" Daniel whispered with a smirk still planted on his face. He just wanted to play with his hyung and never thought that Seongwoo will be mad or too embarrassed to lift up his head. "Hyung are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry". 

Suddenly, a very little moan came out from Seongwoo but Daniel's so close to him and heard it clearly.

What he wouldn't do for the floor to swallow him at that moment, Seongwoo thought. He became even more turned on when Daniel caged him and couldn't help to feel small under Daniel's body. He can't trust his voice now to answer Daniel or he will moan again so he tried to free himself from Daniel's tight grip but he won't let go.

Seongwoo looked up to see Daniel's expression darken. "D-daniel wha-". 

"Why do you look so pretty like this hyung"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost pass out from how hard his heart is beating. "W-what do you mean" Seongwoo replied, can't hide his quivering voice.
> 
> "You're so pretty like this ..underneath me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! It's only been 2 days but i really can't wait to finish this fic. Also, i dunno how it got full crack at the end lmao. Enjoy !

He almost pass out from how hard his heart is beating. "W-what do you mean" Seongwoo replied, can't hide his quivering voice.

"You're so pretty like this ..underneath me" Daniel thought the older looks even prettier than those girls he fucked when he's horny. He traced his finger on Seongwoo's jawline while whispering sweet compliments. He's not sure what he's doing but the latter seems to like it by the way he's leaning into Daniel's touch. Finally, he closed the gap between them and kissed Seongwoo hard.

He pressed in closer until their chest meet while his hand slipped into Seongwoo's shirt to roam his body. Seongwoo sighed through the kiss when he felt Daniel's big hands on him. His rational mind tells him to stop but his body won't stop reacting to Daniel's touches. 

Daniel was mouthing at his neck when his finger grazed on Seongwoo's nipple. Seongwoo couldn't stop the moan from coming out. 

 

"You're so sensitive there. You like it that much huh" Daniel mumbled with a smirk. 

 

"Shut up, brat" his mind went back to the fanfic he read earlier. He have never thought that he will like his nipples to be touched. Daniel continued pinching his nipple while sucking the other one. Seongwoo brought his hand to cover his moans but Daniel pinned it away. 

 

"Let me hear how good I make you feel"

 

He had no other choice but to let his moan and whines out loud. He's sure that the members will hear it even if they're already sleeping. He doesn't care though, he just wants to come really bad. 

 

But Daniel doesn't look like he wants to end it quickly though with the way he's teasing Seongwoo with his tounge. "Fucking make me come already, ass".

 

"That's not how you talk to daddy, baby" 

 

Okay what the fuck he didn't know Daniel is this kinky. 

 

But that was really hot. 

 

"Well, excuse you but I had an erection since 15 minutes ago because of you." Seongwoo panted.

 

"So you're hard just by watching me do nothing, hyung?" Daniel chuckled. 

 

"How am I not hard when I'm reading tha--". Fuck he's not going to throw away his little piece of pride left by saying he got hard reading a fanfic about them. Hell no.

 

"What was that, baby? I didn't catch it".

 

"N-nothing"

 

"I heard you said something about reading. Come on, tell me--"

 

"I said just fuck me already, daddy!"

 

He's not sure if that's better than telling the truth. But that's not a lie too, he wished Daniel will just speed it up so he could go to bed and sleep like a log.

 

If possible, Daniel's smirk got even wider. He flipped Seongwoo and bent him over the sink, spanked his ass. Seongwoo blurted out a moan at that unexpected action. 

 

Damn he might discover atleast ten new kinks tonight alone.

 

"That's right, beg for daddy's attention".

 

Daniel wasted no time taking off Seongwoo's pants. He palmed Seongwoo's ass with both his hands and squeezed the soft buns. 

 

"Cute" 

"Shut up and hurry the fuck up"

"Aww look who's desperate"

"If you don't fuck me now I'm leaving you blue balls and jerk off myself" 

 

Daniel just laughed and went to the other side of the bathroom to pick something up. 

 

"You have that?? And you hide it there??" Seongwoo was torn in between laughing or be mad because Daniel actually hide a lube in the same container as his toothbrush. Wow. How could he not notice that.

 

"Its not mine. Saw Jisung hyung put it there the other time". 

 

He definitely doesn't want to know the detail when he's about to have Daniel's dick inside him.

 

"Okay whatever, come here" he gave up long time ago trying to hide how desperate he is.

 

"Patient, princess". Daniel squeezed some lube on his fingers then pushed one finger in. "Damn baby, so tight".

 

Seongwoo's face scrunched at the discomfort. "Fuck, it hurts" 

 

"It will go away soon, don't worry". Daniel kissed Seongwoo's back to distract him from the pain. 

 

"Wait, hyung ..is this your first time?" 

 

"Kinda .. I fucked my ex once before but I've never had something up my ass until now"

 

"Wow, didn't know someone this cute can fuck someone else". If anything, Daniel laughed out loud. 

 

"Tch, you underestimate me huh you littl-- ahh Daniel fuck!" Daniel just had to add another finger at that time. That little shit.

 

"Was that the way you should talk to daddy?" Smirk still not leaving his face, Daniel curls his fingers along the older's walls. 

"N-no". 

"No what, baby boy?"

"No.. daddy" 

 

Daniel smiled in satisfaction hearing how wrecked his hyung is.

 

Now he's three fingers in when Seongwoo yelped at the sudden pleasure.

 

"Oh fuck yes daddy right there!" 

 

Daniel groaned while speeding up his pace. "That was so sexy". He pulled his fingers out before putting a condom on his cock.

 

Seongwoo can feel Daniel's cock probing his entrance. Also the teasing. "Shit Daniel I did everything you told me to do, what else you're waiting for?"

 

"Not everything yet". He heard Daniel chuckled. "Beg for me, kitten".

 

"I'm really considering my thought earlier to leave you blue balls you know"

 

"Aww, I know you can do it. Come on, let me hear you say it".

 

There's no point in disobeying Daniel because he knows how stubborn that guy is. He sighed in defeat.

 

"P-please.. I need you in me, daddy! Fuck me hard till I can't remember my own name!"

 

Daniel, satisfied with how good his hyung is, suddenly shoved his cock in Seongwoo. Buried it deep to the hilt. He groaned at how tight and warm the older is. "Oh god .. you're so big" Seongwoo said slowly because he's really not in the mood to hear Daniel brag about his dick. 

 

"Big and thick"

"Shut up you're turning me off. And move"

 

Daniel smirks and starts thrusting with all his energy until the older's knuckles became white for gripping the sink too hard. Seongwoo's whines echoed throughout the cramped space.

 

One particular thrust earned Daniel a high-pitched moan. "Found it" The younger pulled Seongwoo's hair so the older can see how wrecked he looks like on the mirror.

 

"Look at how good I can fuck you, kitten" 

 

Damn, he looks so wrecked with his hair disheveled, tears in his eyes and swollen lips. Sexy.

 

Seongwoo finally came with Daniel's name on his tounge. He came so hard that the only thing keeping his legs on the floor was Daniel's tight grip on his waist. Daniel chased his own orgasm too and came with a groan.

 

"Fuck ..that was the best orgasm I've ever had"

 

"You've only orgasm twice including this time"

 

"Can you not ruin the mood for once. And pull out please"

 

Daniel did what he was told. He even bathed his hyung up because Seongwoo whined about not being able to walk. 

 

They finally went to sleep at 3 am, meaning that there'll be only 2 hours of sleep. 

 

_________________________________________________

 

They're in the car to go for the recording of another ad. Seongwoo yawned for the ninth time that morning. "I feel like I only slept for 20 minutes" he said while resting his head on Minhyun's shoulder. 

 

"Well, you won't be if you sleep earlier and not doing that shit with your 'daddy' " Jisung said, wriggling his eyebrows.

 

And that successfully made Seongwoo wide awake. He should've known better than to expect Daniel to have the same reaction as him when he turned around and see Daniel holding his laugh.

 

"Kang Daniel you soggy noodle! How did you know hyung?"

 

"I live in the same room as you if you didn't notice"

 

The whole ride went wild after that.

 

"I'm actually quiet suprised that Daniel has a daddy kink"

 

"If only I knew they're this kinky"

 

"Manager-hyung please drop me out of here I don't wanna hear Sungwoon hyung talks about Daniel's d-"

 

"How his ass feels like bro" 

 

"Don't worry kitty, they'll stop soon"

 

"I don't know if that helps, Minhyun but thanks. Wait, what did you call me?"

 

"Nothing, go sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hinted my other ship there hahah anyways thanks for bearing my lame ass
> 
> Follow me on twitter ! @ongthebae


End file.
